1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a cylindrical miniature LED light-emitting device, it provides a miniature-LED light-emitting device with a simple structure convenient for operation, and especially to an LED light-emitting device that works through the action of directly press touching a push switch by an LED without providing additional components for turning on/off by triggering, thereby it even more meets the light-and-handy design requirement of the miniature-LED light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since LED""s (light emitting diodes) possess the characteristics of small volume, low heat and long service life etc., they have widely replaced the traditional bulbs for use as light-emitting devices such like flashlights, and light-emitting devices join with key rings etc. And because the common LED light-emitting devices combining with key rings generally belong to the miniature and facile structure design that meets the convenience of carrying and using, the entire structure not only includes LED components, batteries and the structure controlling light emitting of the LED, but also has the material of the entire light-emitting device produced of conductive metal to omit the circuit allocation for the batteries and the LED.
In the most common structure of a normal miniature LED device, the components such as an LED and batteries are received in a metal cylinder constructed with screws to obtain the goal of controlling turning on/off of the LED through turning the metal cylinder to control connecting/disconnecting of the circuit between the LED and the batteries; however, although such structure can work in controlling turning on/off of the LED by turning the metal cylinder appropriately, it is less convenient to operate, and unable to judge whether the turning direction is what has been expected to make lighten or turn off of the LED, and the whole metal cylinder is separated frequently because of over rotation to render the components such as the batteries to drop and lose.
The cylindrical miniature-LED light-emitting device of the present invention is mainly provided on the front end of a metal cylinder thereof having therein an LED assembly and a battery assembly with a socket to receive the LED, and the LED assembly which is constructed from the LED and a push switch in the metal cylinder, wherein the LED protrudes from the socket to a given section on the front end of the metal cylinder; therefore, this constructs the structure of the LED light-emitting device wherein by pressing the LED on the front end of the metal cylinder and then touching the push switch, controlling turning on/off of the light of LED can be effected.
Particularly, the LED light-emitting device works through the action of directly touching the push switch by the LED without providing additional components for turning on/off by triggering, thereby it even more meets the light-and-handy design requirement of the miniature-LED light-emitting device.
The present invention will be apparent in its structure as well as the mode of operation after reading the detailed description of the preferred example thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.